Just A Tiny Crush
by EvanthexGill
Summary: She is smart, she is kind, she is beautiful. Well, she is just perfect. I am geeky, I am clumsy, I am nobody. Well, I am just me. WARNING: Genderswap! Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The BIG first step! My first FF, just testing the water. I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language. :)**_

* * *

It was the first day of my senior year in McKinley High. I walked down the familiar hallway with a bright smile on my pale face. I saw my two best friends standing in front of my locker when I was about ten feet away from there. I started to walk faster because god I missed my best friends. I didn't get to hang out with them during the summer because my parents decided that a visit to my grandparents' house was something fun to do. Before I could greet my friends, I felt a rough tap on my shoulder. I turned around and the next thing I saw was blue. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that now my face and my shirt were covered in slushie.

"Whoa…I didn't know blue suits you more than red. Thank me later, _Brettney Spears_." The sound of high-fiving followed shortly after that. Once again, I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams.

I fucking hated this but from the laughter I heard around me, I could tell the other students found me being slushied was something funny.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" came from one of my best friends as he tried to wipe the blue substance away from my face.

"I'm okay, Kurt. It's just slushie, nothing I'm not familiar with." I said reassuring while wiping the sticky liquid away from my eyes.

"They're so out of line, it was four cups of slushie." This time it was Blaine's voice.

"Look at the bright side, they didn't slushie you two. So, I guess it's not that bad." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Let's get you to the restroom. Where is your extra shirt? Is it in your bag?" Kurt asked while tugging me and I just nodded.

High school had always been about popularity. Everyone in this school wanted to be on the top of the social ladder because if you were not, let's just say, life would be a little tough. The jocks and the cheerleaders were on the top. Everyone in this school wanted to be their friends but I had never interested in befriending them. They were all idiots and well, idiots. Next were the normal kids. Well, I didn't know exactly how a normal kid looked like. I guessed those who weren't jocks or cheerleaders and also weren't geeks or nerds could be considered as normal kids. The geeks and the nerds were at the bottom of the ladder. And you know what? That wasn't even the worst part because our school had a glee club, and those clubbers were in the basement. Can you imagine that? Oh, I sure as hell can. See, my gay best friends Kurt and Blaine were in the glee club and it must be some kind of a miracle that they didn't get slushied just now. I guess I'm their lucky star.

"Okay, all done. We're going to our class now, so see you at lunch." With that, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the restroom and disappeared down the hall.

I didn't understand. I wasn't in the glee club and I still get slushied just as much as the glee clubbers. I might not be the coolest kid on the block but…okay so maybe I was in the chess club and the comic book club, it didn't really help with the popularity but still, I was not a glee clubber.

I shook my head and walked out of the restroom. I made a beeline to my locker and opened it to take out my English book.

"Good morning"

"Hey, looking good."

"See you at lunch?"

I glanced to my side and saw,

_Santana Lopez_.

She was the captain of the Cheerios, cheerleading squad of McKinley High. It was such a weird name for a cheerleading squad, right? Yeah, well. I thought so, too. Anyway, she was also the most popular girl in this school. Every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. Count me out, the cheerleaders were idiots. They think they could charm everyone just because they were hot. It was so superficial.

I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful, though. She was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. Her long raven hair was tied up into a high pony tail, her big brown eyes, her cute nose, her tiny ears, her red full lips and damn those toned legs. She was also very different. I mean, she was a cheerleader, but she never slushied anyone. She even stepped in between Karofsky and Kurt when Karofsky tried to dump Kurt in the trash. She was so kind and lovely. Okay, so fuck my previous statement about cheerleaders. Maybe I had a tiny, just a really tiny crush on her. I mean, who wouldn't. She was just perfect like that.

What made things even more perfect was the fact that her locker was right beside mine. I secretly watched her every morning before we had to go to our class separately. We've never had a conversation though. It was mostly because…

"Hey, S."

Speaking of the devil. I mean, really. They were like a pair of conjoined twins. I always got interrupted when I finally worked up enough courage to talk to the girl.

"Hey, Kitty."

Kitty was the total opposite of Santana. She was mean and arrogant. She thought she was the HBIC in this school. Well, I hate to tell her this, but she was just a lost little kitten who follows Santana everywhere. Enough about her, I closed my locker and was about to walk away when I heard,

"I don't understand. He looks like he hasn't taken a shower in years. Look how sticky he is."

"Well, maybe Karofsky should've-" that was all I heard before she disappeared into the crowd.

~~~xxx~~~

"Ah! Good morning, Mr. Pierce."

"Good morning, Ms. Holliday. And it's Brett." I winked at her before I went to my seat. Ms. Holliday was my favorite teacher. She was ridiculously funny and amazingly nice. Her class was always fun. Plus, she had a pair of sexy long legs. What's not to like, right?

"Hi, Brett." The girl sat beside me greeted me with a shy smile.

"Hi, Marley." I smiled back.

"I missed you, you know. Where have you been all summer?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and saw her cheeks turned pink.

"Um…my parents and I went to my grandparents' in Florida."

"Oh…maybe we could hang out today? You know, like catch up or something? You can tell me how the trip was."

"I'd love to. But I have this chess thing and…" I saw her smile faded when I said this.

"Okay…um…next time, maybe?" She asked with so much hope in her eyes.

"Sure." I smiled. I felt really bad for turning her down, but I wasn't lying. I had this chess club meeting after school.

"Enough flirting with the pretty girl, Mr. Pierce." Ms. Holliday smirked when I turned to look at her. She winked at me and continued to explain the syllabus. Suddenly, I felt really awkward. I wasn't flirting with Marley. I took a glance at Marley and saw a shade of red on her cheeks. Well, fuck me.

~~~xxx~~~

"Stop it, Pierce."

It was lunch time. We were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, having our lunch. At least Kurt and Blaine were having their lunch. I know I was staring. Again. But I couldn't help it.

"Seriously, Brett. You should stop with the creepy staring and ask her out already." Kurt put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to face him. But that didn't stop my eyes wandering around.

"Brett Samson Pierce! Look at me." Kurt almost shouted. Well, that got my eyes to focus on him.

"I can't." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean you can't? She doesn't eat people…does she?" Kurt asked with a small frown.

"No! I can't mean I can't. She's a cheerleader, head cheerleader. I'm…well, I'm me." I explained poorly with a sad sigh.

"What you're you? You're Brett and you're amazing. You're a champion!" Kurt exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, it's just chess and keep your voice down, Hummel." I shushed him, not wanting to draw any attention, especially not the jocks.

"What's wrong with playing chess? You're a chess master. I'd swoon if my boyfriend could play chess." Kurt said while patting my back.

"Hey! I'm right here." Blaine protested.

"Oh, shush you. I'm pep talking here." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"And I read comic books." I continued.

"So?" Kurt cocked both of his eyebrows.

"So I'm a geek. A loser. Girls like Santana wouldn't want to go out with someone like me."

"Excuse me? I thought you said Santana was different." His eyebrows reached so high that they were almost in his hair. Well, excuse me for exaggerating.

"She is. She is different. I just…" I trailed off. I wouldn't have a chance to finish my sentence anyway because Kurt started to talk again, like, a hundred miles per second.

"No, don't even try to talk yourself down, okay? Brett, how many times do I have to tell you? You're smart, you're talented and you're also very cute." Now it was my turn to cock my eyebrows.

"Really, Kurt? Cute?" I asked. I'd think he was hitting on me if I didn't know better. Blaine just chuckled quietly beside us. Control your man, Blaine.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." Kurt waved his hands around.

"I know." I sighed.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Kurt asked. He started to push me out of my chair when he realized that I wasn't going to move any time soon. Blaine decided to cut in, finally.

"Oh, cut him some slack, Kurt honey. Don't be such a meanie." Blaine grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sit beside him. So now I was sitting beside Blaine instead of Kurt.

"What cut him some slack? He doesn't even have anything on his plate." Kurt frowned and crossed his arms. I just sat there, watching them bickering with each other.

"Just give him some time. Don't forget it took you months before you've had enough courage to ask for my number." Blaine smirked. Oh, how I loved my evil Blaine.

"Ah…fine! I was just trying to help. If you don't make any move soon, someone else might. Girls like Santana won't stay single forever." Kurt warned me. I just looked away and tried to ignore him. He didn't seem to mind me ignoring him because he started to talk again.

"On second thought, I think she might. I mean, she has been single for the past three years. Wait, do you think she's gay?" Kurt whispered the last part.

"Just stop talking, Hummel." With that, I stood up on my feet and walked away, not before taking one last glance at Santana though. Yeah, right. Just a tiny crush, Brett.

* * *

_**Yay or nay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mistakes are all mine, English is not my first language, be kind. :)**_

* * *

"I'm thinking about joining the Glee club."

Sam and I were reading comic books in the living room when he blurted this out. I looked up from my comic book and stared at him strangely. _Is he out of his mind or something? _And I was going to tell him just that.

"Are you out of your mind? I think you are, unless you think four cups of slushie isn't enough anymore." I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. Sam was all about impersonations and comic books, singing and dancing? No way. Sam was like another me, with the humongous mouth. Sorry, man. We both loved comic books, we both played video games and we were both blonds. But I was better than him if I may say so myself. I mean, I danced and I played chess. Once again, sorry, man. If I said I wanted to join the glee club, not that I wanted to, it was still reasonable because I loved dancing, but Sam?

"I'm just saying." Sam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Uh huh…spill it." I lifted my leg and kicked him lightly. Sam and I were not the best of friends but we hung out a lot because we both loved our comics too much. He was also in the comic book club. So, I could always tell when he kept something from me. He didn't respond to me though, he just continued to ignore me.

"Don't tell me it's because of Mercedes." Sam and Mercedes started to date, like, a couple of months ago. He was so crazy about her. My suspicion was confirmed when he didn't say anything back.

"Aw…look at him, Sammy is in love." I teased him with a high pitched voice, much like Kurt's.

"Shut the fuck up, Pierce. Like, you wouldn't do it for your little miss perfect Santana." Sam retorted.

"Touché." I put my hand on my heart feigned a heartache. "Seriously though, are you sure you want to join the glee club?" I know Sam was a big guy, he could definitely take care of himself, but I hate to see a friend getting hurt.

"I guess. Your besties, Kurt and Blaine are in the glee club too, right?" Sam asked.

"They are. Just be careful, Sam. You know what would happen if you join the glee club." Kurt and Blaine were having a really hard time. It was hard for me to see them like that. If I could do anything about it, I would. But like I said, the chess club and the comic book club didn't help much.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, when are you going to do it?" Kurt asked me as soon as he reached my locker. I cocked an eyebrow at him because that was random.

"When am I going to do what?" I asked him. He just rolled his eyes at me and put his hands on my shoulders to turn me around so I was now facing him.

"Ask her out." Kurt replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. His persistency was starting to annoy me.

"It's none of your business, Kurt." I closed my locker and glared at him, hard.

"It's always my business when it-" a loud voice came through the loudspeaker cutting him off, Coach Sue Sylvester's voice to be exact. I thought it was another stupid announcement for the Cheerios or some ridiculous insults for the glee club but I guess there was always a surprise.

"_Attention to Brettney Spears. Move your tiny little ass to my office, now!_"

"Whoa…what the hell did you do?" Kurt asked me. I stood still in my spot, not moving an inch because I had no idea what was going on either and I was terrified. What could Couch Sue possibly want from me?

"Yeah, Brett. What did you do?" I guessed Blaine heard that announcement as well. His question snapped me out of my trance though.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." I crossed my arms defensively.

"Well, obviously you did something and pissed Coach Sue off. She's not going to kill you, is she?" Kurt's eyes went wide when he finished his sentence. I narrowed my eyes at him. Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with Kurt of all people. Don't get me wrong, I loved him. I just didn't understand.

"You better get going. If she didn't plan to kill you, she sure does now. You've been standing here for about 3 minutes." Blaine put his arm around my shoulders and started to walk me towards Coach Sue's office. Kurt followed closely behind us.

The three of us were standing in front of the office door but none of us dared to knock on it. I was shaking a little, to be honest. I was only seventeen. I was too young to be dead. I also knew that if I kept her waiting too long, I was going to die too. So, taking a deep breath I stepped forward and knocked the door. I opened the door when I heard a loud _come in_.

"What took you so long, Spears?" Coach Sue shouted at me. I considered running away before she killed me. "Get your ass over here!" she pointed to the chair in front of her table. I took a hesitant step and ran to the seat when she started to shout at me again.

"It's Pierce, coach." I said referring to the wrong last name she just addressed me. She looked at me with narrowed eyes and decided to ignore me.

"I heard from someone that you can bust some serious move with that ass of yours." she said with a stern look. Was it a compliment?

"Um…yeah?" it came out more like a question. I mean, I didn't move with only my ass.

"I need a dance assistant so congratulation. You're a Cheerio now. Change into this." She handed a box and told me to get lost. I practically ran out of that room with the box in my hand.

Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be found. I guess they went to their classes already. I opened the box and saw the Cheerio uniform. _You've got to be kidding me._ I went to change into the uniform anyway because I didn't want to die.

~~~xxx~~~

I was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch time, untouched food on the table. I was deep in my thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my two best friends standing in front of me with their mouth opened.

"What are you wearing?" Kurt's high pitched voice rang through my ears. I looked down to what I was wearing and shrugged.

"Cheerios uniform."

"I know. But why are you wearing them?" Blaine and Kurt moved to sit on the opposite side of me.

"I'm a Cheerio now. Coach Sue asked me. No, she just told me." I shrugged again and started to stir the food in my plate.

"No way." They said in unison. I looked up again and rolled my eyes.

"Yes way." Kurt's jaw dropped to the ground, literally, and Blaine just stared at me with wide eyes. They were silent for a long moment before Kurt started to squeal in his seat.

"That's awesome, Brett. Does it mean you can protect us from all the slushie attacks?" he looked so happy and I wished I could give him an answer.

"I don't know, Kurt. I mean, I don't even know why she wants me on her team." I told him honestly. I really didn't know the reason behind all of this. How did she know I could dance? I sure as hell didn't tell her. I couldn't even look her in the eyes, let alone talk to her.

"I wonder who told her I could dance." I wondered out loud. Only my parents, Kurt and Blaine knew I could dance. I didn't even tell Sam and Marley.

"Wait, she knows you can dance?" Blaine asked. I just nodded at his question.

"She told me she heard that from someone. You guys didn't tell her, right?" I narrowed my eyes at them. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine just chuckled quietly.

"Of course we didn't. I've always stayed 20 feet away from her, unless I was drunk." Kurt replied and I believed him. I mean, why would they tell Coach Sue about me and my dance move?

"Do you think your parents told her?" Blaine furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"I don't think so. My dad wants me to focus on my chess skill and my mom just wants me to focus on my grades." I told them with a frown.

"Still that bad, huh?" Blaine asked referring to my grades. You see, I might be a geek but academic was never my strong suit. Most of the people think I was good at chess then I must be a straight A's student. They couldn't be more wrong, I could barely get a C in all of my classes. My mom pulled me out of my dance class because of it.

"Yeah. My mom says if I want to go to the dance class, I have to at least get a B in all of my classes." I closed my eyes tightly because it was almost impossible.

"It's going to be okay. Maybe your mom will change her mind. She has pulled you out of your dance class before and she always let you go back." Kurt comforted me. I shook my head and opened my eyes to look at him.

"I don't think so. I think she's being serious this time. I mean, it's already been 3 months and she hasn't changed her mind. I'm officially screwed." I groaned out loud. I put my hand on my head and messed with my own hair. It was like the world was trying to mess with me 'cause I messed with my hair because Santana decided to show up right at this moment.

"Uh, hello?" I could tell she was confused. I mean, I was acting like a weirdo. I stood up straight like a soldier taking orders from his commander when I heard her voice. I could hear the giggles coming from my best friends but I couldn't care less. My eyes never left the beauty stood before me. _God, she is an angel_. I cleared my throat and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Hello. I'm Brett Samson Pierce. You can call me Brett or Samson or Pierce or…Brett?" I mentally face palmed myself because seriously? _What the hell!_ If she didn't think I was crazy before, she sure did now. I shut my eyes tightly and cursed myself under my breath. My best friends' giggles turned into laughter when they heard my poor self-introduction. It was her cute giggles that made me opened my eyes though. _She giggled_.

"Hello, Brett. I'm Santana Lopez. You can call me Santana or Lopez or…Santana." she teased me. My cheeks turned into a shade of scarlet immediately. I wanted to dig a grave and buried myself in there.

"Hello, Santana." I smiled goofily. The girl of my dream was talking to me. Wait, no. I mean, the girl who I had a tiny crush on was talking to me_. That's better. _We stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment before she spoke up.

"You're a Cheerio now, I see." she said with a small smile. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

"Yeah, Coach Sue just told me this morning. I don't know why though." I shrugged. And a smirk slowly crept up on her lips when I said that.

"I might or might not have an idea about that." was she flirting with me? No, I was just seeing things. I should really get my eyes checked.

"Yeah?" I said dumbly.

"Yeah. See you around, Brett." she winked and started to walk away. I was trying to act like everything was cool. I leaned back to the table and tried to nod my head casually at her that saying '_I'll definitely see you around._' Only there was no table behind me. I ended up falling to the floor on my ass with a loud crash. My head hit the side of the table and my lunch fell to the ground as I tried to grab something to prevent the fall.

"For the love of god!" I cried out loud and my best friends just burst out laughing like maniacs. Kurt was hitting the table with his fist and Blaine was hugging his stomach tightly, both laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Smooth, Pierce. Real smooth." Kurt stopped his laughter to mock me before going back to laugh hysterically.

* * *

_**A/N: The feedbacks from you guys are amazing and I just wanna say THANK YOU! There were a couple of questions asked and I would like to clear some things up for you.**_

_**Guest: You'd have so much more readers without the stupid genderswap thing. Seriously, what's the point of that? Santana is a lesbian.**_

_**This is not about "Santana is a lesbian, so Brittany should be remained as Brittany". I wrote this as a Brittana FF first, but then when I imagined Hemo doing all those geeky, clumsy, silly things, it didn't make me laugh. Okay, I laughed but not so much. I don't know if this makes sense, but like, slip and fall. When a girl slipped and fall, I would be like "Oh, my God! Are you hurt?" But when a guy slipped and fall, I would be like "Oh, my God! That's so funny!". So when I imagined Brett, instead of Brittany staring/stuttering/falling down/running into lockers, I had this giddy feeling that I couldn't explain, it seemed much more fun to me. I don't know, it's just one of those moments, when you feel right you just go with the flow. :)**_

_**Guest: I loveee this! But why Kitty instead of Quinn? I like bitchy Quinn, but not bitchy Kitty.**_

_**I just can't! Haha, I can't. Quinn is one of my favorite characters and I know you guys are gonna hate the Kitty character in this story so…no hate on my Quinnie honey. ;)**_


End file.
